Pain of Passion
by barricade.on.polands.pink.pony
Summary: Hermione Granger sees all of her friends die in the hands of Voldemort and his death Eaters. She gets transported to the past. Can she change the future?
1. Prologue

Final Battle, Great Hall, 1997

Hermione ran through the Great Hall until she saw Fred Weasley, her fiancée, dueling Bellatrix Lestrange. She watched as a green light hit him and Fred fell. Hermione felt hot tears roll down her face and ran at Bellatrix. "You will die, you bitch!", she yelled as she threw curses and jinxes at her. Bellatrix only cackled, muttered a spell and ran forwards.

Bellatrix disappeared, but Hermione kept on running and she disappeared too. Hermione felt a sensation of falling, but she swore the was standing. All of a sudden she fell on top of someone.

"Sorry," Hermione mumbled and scrambled to her feet. When she saw Bellatrix she yelled, "Don't run away, lets finish this!"

"Fine," cackled Bellatrix,"Crucio." Hermione writhed on the ground screaming in pain. "You are going to die a more painful death than your little blood traitor boyfriend, you mudblood."

Still under the Cruciatus Curse Hermione gathered all of her strength and pointed her wand at Bellatrix and whispered "Desolati." Bellatrix looked at her surprised and melted. Hermione smirked victoriously and blacked out. 


	2. Chapter 1

Great Hall, 1944

Tom Riddle was walking to the Great Hall for dinner when all of a sudden a woman fell on him. The woman had black heavy lidded eyes, wild black hair, a figure that was made by a corset. She cackled as she ran into the Great Hall.

The students went silent when she entered. It was either from fear or surprise that a woman they never seen before entered with a crazy glint in her eyes. The Slytherins also knew not to mess with Tom Riddle, they could see through his "perfect boy" facade.

As Tom struggled to get up a girl with wavy honey brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, freckles, a perfect hourglass figure, and covered in blood fell on top of him. It was obvious that some of the blood wasn't hers and the look in her eyes was as if she had seen death it self.

The girl scrambled of mumbling "Sorry," and raced to the other woman. They shouted something at each other, but Tom couldn't hear as the world was going gradually black. He could hear someone's screams and then the world was fully black.

The students watched the exchange between the mystery woman and girl. They watched the girl scream, shoot a spell at the woman which caused her to melt, and then the girl fell unconscious.

At the Slythenin table a blonde boy with an aristocratic face and grey eyes stood up, his name is Draco Malfoy, another time traveler.

You see, this year at Hogwarts a special portal opens, letting two people to travel fifty years back in time and sty there for a year, if you say the correct incantation. After Draco came he was a warning of how the travels went wrong because he told them of the war and how the seventh years could not go through the portal as there was a war going on.

Draco pointed his wand at Hermione and said "Enervate" and did the same to Tom Riddle.

Hermione woke up, shook her head and looked in amazement and the fixed Great Hall. Wasn't the hall just destroyed by Voldemort's forces? She made eye contact with Draco, her eyes widened. He went missing yesterday.

"Draco," croaked Hermione," Where are we?'

"Mione," he whispered while he jogged up to her. He sat down next to her and said," Were fifty years in the past, its 1994."

"No wonder," then it struck her, Riddle was here, she could change the past! "Draco, Fred's dead." As she told him she started sobbing on his shoulder. Draco's eyes grew wide and he kissed her forehead.

Armando Dippet stood up and exclaimed, "Hello, Miss...?"

"Granger," answered Hermione.

"Yes, yes. Hello Miss Granger, well I just want to tell you that everyone in this hall knows of your... travel situation."

"Oh, is that so?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, they also know about Mr. Malfoy. Oh Mr. Riddle would you escort Miss Granger to the Hospital Wing. Thank you."

Riddle waked over to Hermione. Another time-traveler? She'll give him the information he wanted. She's a girl, he'll get it with his false charm.

Hermione stared at him, she was terrified, this is goddamn Lord bloody Voldemort! He looked...nice. But still, he caused the death of Fred. She raised her nose and said, as snottily as possible, "I can get there by myself." She flipped him off, and walked off pleased.


End file.
